


Want and Hesitation

by Samorry (McHammory)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay Sex, Kingbury, M/M, Mild Smut, Sex, Smut, it's p mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHammory/pseuds/Samorry
Summary: Mob boss George Frederick III wants to have a small talk with his newest recruit, Samuel Seabury.





	Want and Hesitation

Samuel rapped on the boss’ door exactly three times.  

“Come in.” A low voice said firmly.

Seabury took a deep breath and stepped inside Frederick’s office, closing the door behind him.  Frederick was sitting at his desk with his head hanging low, but he quickly regained his posture as soon as Samuel stepped in.

“Seabury,” He greeted. “You're probably wondering why I called you over.”

“Yes, sir.” Samuel replied, trying to hide his nervousness. 

Samuel inspected the boss, for he seemed to be acting strangely.  His hands were in his lap, not on the desk like they always were.  Frederick was also avoiding making eye contact with Samuel.  What was going on?

“I...I just wanted to speak with you for a moment.  Talk about a few things.” Frederick explained.  

The taller man stood up from his desk and turned around to look out the large window behind him.  A large nighttime cityscape stretched out before him.  Frederick took a deep breath. 

“Usually I'm not eager to meet new recruits, but when I first saw you, I knew you were different.”

Seabury’s breath stopped for a moment.  

_ “Does he know?  Did he figure it out?”  _ Samuel thought to himself, a million worries flurrying in his mind. 

Frederick swiped the curtains shut, making Samuel’s fear only grow. 

“D-Did I do something wrong, sir?” Seabury stammered.

“No, no.  Nothing like that,” The boss responded, still facing away. “It's just…”

Frederick let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair. “I...whenever I see you...when you're near me I just…I feel different”

Samuel stayed completely silent. 

_ “Take your gun.”  _ He thought to himself.  _ “Take your gun and shoot him right where he stands.” _

The taller man turned around to face Seabury, his face noticeably pinker.  Frederick walked over to Seabury, making the shorter man back up slowly.

“Seabury, this may be difficult for you to hear.” Frederick stated, suddenly back into his normal cold demeanor. 

“S-sir?” Samuel questioned.

The smaller man softly gasped as Frederick placed a hand on the wall next to him and leaned in closer.

“I've developed feelings for you, Seabury.  Feelings I can no longer deny.” He said calmly as he scanned Samuel’s body. 

George couldn't help but smirk when he spotted Samuel’s pistol still hidden in his belt.

“You don't need to bring your gun everywhere, Samuel,” He chuckled, taking the weapon from its place and dropping it on the floor. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Samuel’s eyes darted between George and the floor.

_ “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” _

“Well, if you’re not going to strangle me, then why am I here?” Samuel asked, attempting at some small talk.

George smiled and looked down, his cheeks burning.  The larger man’s soft steel-blue eyes showed dominance, but the hand twitching at his stomach showed anxiety.

“I...want you, Samuel.” He said coolly. “Even if it’s just for tonight, I want you.”

Seabury’s heart skipped and his stomach dropped.  _ “No, no, no, no, what do I do?  I thought this wouldn’t happen!” _

George smoothly clutched Samuel’s jaw and pulled him into a velvety kiss.  Frederick pressed the small body against the wall and pushed his head closer, deepening the kiss.  Samuel shrunk against the wall and shakily wrapped his quivering arms around George’s neck.  He quickly surrendered his body to the outlaw, only hoping that George wouldn’t try anything too extreme.  George pulled away and let the two of them breathe.

“Mmm, why are you so tense?” He asked tenderly as he brushed his lips of Samuel’s ear. “I’ll be gentle.  I promise.”

Everything inside of Samuel was screaming at him, telling him to make this stop and end this as soon as possible.  But Samuel saw George’s affectionate smile, his eager eyes.  Maybe this was how Samuel would gain the criminal’s trust.  Seabury gulped.

“O-Okay.” He stammered.

George went to Samuel’s chin, nibbling at his jaw and softly sucking at his neck.  Samuel felt his body relax.  For a man who carried out robberies and homicides, George was being incredibly tame.  Frederick moved his hands down to Samuel’s hips, and one managed to find its way down the smaller man’s leg.  George slowly moved his hand up Samuel’s thigh, keeping his warm lips focused on exploring Seabury’s face and neck.  Samuel gasped and let out a small moan before shutting his mouth.

_ “No, I can’t.  I can’t!” _ Samuel screamed internally, shivering as George tilted his face up.

“Don’t hide from me, babe,” He murmured.

George’s eyes trailed down Samuel’s body, and the shorter man saw Frederick’s eyes lock onto something and subtly spark with desire.  Samuel followed his gaze and finally noticed the growing bulge in his pants.  Seabury choked and covered his face with his arms out of embarrassment, perhaps even fear.  

_ “Oh god, oh god, oh god no.  I can’t be falling for him, I can’t be in love! I-” _

Samuel’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt George begin to rub his groin.

“Gah!  F-fuck!” Samuel moaned loudly, his hips bucking. 

George triumphantly smiled for finally earning a sound out of the smaller man.  

“Let’s take this somewhere else, shall we?” He asked sweetly, grasping Samuel’s rear.

Samuel nodded hesitantly, for he knew he was already  _ extremely _ fucked.  George beamed and easily lifted Samuel into his arms.  He carried the trembling man like a bride down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs.  Samuel had his arms around George’s neck and buried his face into the mob leader’s neck.  

_ “I shouldn't be doing this.  This shouldn't be happening.  But...he's so warm…” _

Samuel’s grip tightened when he heard the sound of a door opening.  He knew where George had brought him.  He didn't bother to observe Frederick’s bedroom as he was gently spread across the bed.

“One moment, love.  I'll be right back.” George whispered. 

Seabury couldn’t help but whimper as he felt George’s warmth leave him.  The short man snuggled into the bedsheets, taking in its scent.  It smelled sweet, but a natural kind, one that could be found in a forest.  Samuel let out a long sigh.  Normally, Samuel would run away, run right out of this room and far away, but Samuel couldn't leave.  The ginger clasped the sheets tightly as if to keep himself from breaking away.  He was going to stay, partly because he had to, but mostly because he wanted to. 

George reentered the room, much sooner than Samuel had anticipated.  The taller man set something aside on the bedside table before effortlessly flipping Samuel onto his back.

“What’d you get?” Samuel asked innocently.

“Wet towel.” George replied plainly with a playful smirk.

Samuel laughed nervously, but his breath hitched when George undid the buttons on the ginger’s dress shirt.  The shorter man timidly lifted himself to let the mob boss take the shirt off.  George bit his lip as he skimmed down Samuel’s chest and stomach with his knuckles, eventually settling his fingers on Samuel’s belt. 

“Are, um, are you okay with this?” George asked. 

“I...it's my first time, sir.” Samuel replied, which was not a lie. 

George smiled warmly. “I'll keep that in mind.”

Samuel’s belt and pants came off in an instant, almost immediately followed by George shucking off his own clothes.  George trailed his hands down Samuel’s side, his palms still damp from soaking the towel earlier.  Samuel softly moaned as George caress his thighs, slowly creeping his fingers up higher and higher.  The cheeks of the smaller man flushed a deep crimson, and soon Samuel grabbed the hem of George's boxers.  George smiled at the slight surprise and permitted Samuel to remove the final article of clothing, brusquely doing the same.  

“Ohhh fuck…” George groaned as finally saw Samuel’s fully exposed body. 

Samuel blushed and hid his face with his hands, silently telling himself this wasn't happening. 

“Oh, Sammy.  Please don't be afraid.” George purred, batting Samuel’s hands away. “Just tell me if you want to stop.”

“Y-yes, sir.  Of-of course, sir.” Samuel answered, his voice cracking.

George laughed and buried his lips in the smaller man’s neck. “Don't call me sir.  Not tonight.”

Samuel let out a high-pitched moan when George began to subtly grind their hips together.  The larger man smiled into Samuel’s neck as he kissed it.  He found it amusing that there was a large reaction from such soft movements.  The smaller of the two latched his arms around George's back, bucking his hips.  

“G-George…” He whined with undeniable pleasure.

He didn't want the sensation to stop, even with everything telling him to make it stop.  George was perfect, perfect in every way.  He was so strong, he was so gentle.  God, why him?  Why couldn’t it have been anyone else but him?  

It didn’t take much effort to make Samuel climax, and just like that it was over, with George quickly following.  They both sat there for what seemed like an eternity, sweaty, messy, and panting.  

“I...um…” Samuel mumbled, breaking the silence. “I was pretty loud.”

“Hush.” George interjected before pecking Samuel on his forehead. “You were great.”

George grabbed the damp towel from the nightstand and lovingly cleaned Samuel’s legs and stomach.  The shorter man inhaled at the sudden cold feeling as George cleaned the two of them.  The towel was soon tossed to the floor and George rolled over off of Samuel.

“C’mere.” He breathed, pulling his lover close.  “I love you so much.”

“I-I love you too.” Samuel smiled and nestled into the larger man’s chest. 

Samuel weakly sighed as George ruffled his fingers through the ginger hair.  George whispered something Samuel couldn’t hear, and soon the crime leader had fallen into a deep sleep.  Samuel felt exhaustion come over him a little more slowly.  He sighed.  Everything just fell apart, to Samuel’s disbelief.  He had fallen in love with a wanted criminal.  The man he once called his boss.

The man he was supposed to kill. ****

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
